


don't love someone to save yourself, love someone to destroy who you used to be

by Arachness



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Jared faz os curativos no seu rosto com o kit de primeiros socorros quando eles chegam em casa, ele faz o trabalho cuidadosamente, seus longos dedos tratando os ferimentos com cuidado e reverência, bem mais do que alguém que tinha acabado de levar uns merecidos socos por ter transado com a noiva de alguém merecia...





	don't love someone to save yourself, love someone to destroy who you used to be

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Essa fic se passa durante o último episódio da quarta temporada

Jared faz os curativos no seu rosto com o kit de primeiros socorros quando eles chegam em casa, ele faz o trabalho cuidadosamente, seus longos dedos tratando os ferimentos com cuidado e reverência, bem mais do que alguém que tinha acabado de levar uns merecidos socos por ter transado com a noiva de alguém merecia. Bem mais do que Richard sabia que ele merecia em geral mesmo se esse incidente fosse deixado de lado, ele deu sorte e a companhia não estava completamente arruinada mas ainda assim aquilo não apagava tudo que aconteceu nas últimas semanas.

“Pronto, qualquer sinal de infecção você deve ir ao médico...então eu vou embora agora”

“Certo, até amanhã”

“Até amanhã ?”

“Você disse que você queria voltar”

“Quando eu disse isso eu achei que a companhia estava no final”

Richard espera que a raiva venha como veio da outra vez que Jared se demitiu, mas não vem, ele apenas se sente triste.

“Vai ser o final se você não estiver aqui, você sabe disso certo ?”

“Richard eu estou lisonjeado mas há muitas pessoas capazes de realizar meu trabalho”

“Bem eu não preciso de um novo CFO, eu preciso de você especificamente. Eu quero ser melhor dessa vez mas sem você eu acho que eu vou enlouquecer ou provavelmente me tornar o pior tipo de pessoa que existe. Ou ambos. Eu preciso que você fique” ele sabe o quão patético ele soa, que o que ele quer de Jared mais do que qualquer pessoa devia esperar de um empregado, ou mesmo de um amigo.

Jared respira fundo, e olha para ele com aqueles grande triste olhos de princesa da disney que ele tem por segundos que parecem se esticar por muito tempo antes de finalmente dizer :

“Certo, então eu vou ficar”

“Porque eu acabei de fazer você se sentir culpado” Richard diz, não é uma pergunta.

“Não Richard, é porque eu te amo”

Richard não olha para Jared após ele dizer isso, ele não sabe onde olhar. Jared disse como se não fosse uma declaração, como se ele estivesse apenas dizendo que o céu era azul, apenas algo óbvio. E talvez se Richard tivesse ouvido um ano ou até mesmo alguns meses atrás seria, mas agora era uma surpresa.

“Richard ?” Jared diz.

Mas Richard não olha, ele não confia que seu rosto ou suas mãos não iriam traí-lo. Jared não aponta isso ou pede explicações, ele diz :

“Eu vou fazer um pouco de chá pra mim, se você quiser eu posso te trazer uma caneca também”

E ele sai do quarto ao invés de esperar uma resposta de Richard, alguns minutos mais tarde ele retorna com o chá e Richard pelo menos consegue olhá-lo nos olhos e estende a mão para pegar a caneca.

“Obrigada” Richard diz e ele espera que Jared pudesse ver que não era apenas pelo chá, era por ficar, por ainda amá-lo apesar de ter visto todas as partes mais feias dele. Ele também esperava que de alguma maneira Jared soubesse que era recíproco mesmo se ele fosse covarde demais para dizer, e por ele ia tentar ser melhor, ser alguém que realmente merecia tê-lo ao seu lado.

“De nada Richard”


End file.
